Ubiquitous
by heylalaa
Summary: RyojiMinako; — Ketika kau memejamkan mata, kau membayangkan dirimu berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.


**Fandom: **Persona 3 Portable**  
Pairing: **Ryoji/Minako**  
Disclaimer: **P3P © Atlus**  
Challenge: **Date Becomes Your Fate**  
Prompt: **28/04/1995—Saya akan membuat fanfic bergenre Angst beserta Hurt/Comfort dan fic tersebut disisipi potongan-potongan flashback.**  
Notes: **Fic pertama di tahun 2011... betapa produktifnya saya.

*Edited at 31/03/2011. Terima kasih untuk Hayato Arisato dan Anoctnymous yang sudah menunjukkan kesalahan saya. ;3;

* * *

**—****Ubiquitous—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

**o. prologue**

**

* * *

**

Nyx ada di sana, berdiri dengan seringai terurai dan rambut senada kegelapan malam yang berkibar. Ia ada di sana, bergerak dengan topeng menutupi wajah dan kata-kata yang mampu membuat darah bergejolak marah. Ia ada di sana, berujar dengan nada tenang, dengan sikap meremehkan, dengan kematian yang menari seiring dengan gerakan jemari kurusnya.

Ryoji tidak ada di sana. Tidak dengan seringai itu, atau topeng tersebut, atau—

"Datanglah kepadaku, Minako."

...dan tiba-tiba, ia ada di sana, berdiri dengan kedua tangan terjulur beserta satu senyuman yang patah.

(_Ryoji berhenti di depan pintu kamar, tangan menggenggam kenop pintu dengan gemetar, sebelum tiba-tiba ia membalikkan badan dan berkata, "Aku menyayangimu."_

_Lalu, ia tersenyum—sedih, masam, hancur, namun kau tetap menyukainya._

_Dan kau berharap, satu tahun, dua tahun, atau bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, kau masih tetap mampu mengingat bagaimana ia melengkungkan bibirnya hanya untukmu, bagaimana ia dengan mudah masuk ke dalam duniamu dan melukiskan pelangi di dalamnya._)

Kau mengeratkan genggaman kepada _naginata_-mu, mengangkat wajah untuk mengamati bagaimana senyuman tersebut menghambur pergi (dan takkan pernah kembali) untuk terakhir kali, sebelum pada akhirnya melompat maju dan—

—_dor!_

.

.

.

* * *

**i.**

**

* * *

**

**R**asanya aneh, kau pikir, bagaimana setiap kali kau terbangun dari tidurmu, pertanyaan yang pertama kali bergaung di dalam telingamu adalah: _Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?_

Pertanyaan tersebut berteriak, berlarian dan meninggalkan jejak di setiap sudut-sudut benakmu tanpa pernah mampu untuk kau gapai. Ia adalah hal pertama yang menemanimu kala mentari mulai menancapkan cakar-cakarnya di dinding langit, hal pertama yang menyentuh kulit dan menyebarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk sendi-sendi tulangmu, sekaligus hal terakhir yang berbisik pelan di telinga, bagaikan senandung nina bobo, sebelum engkau memejamkan mata dan tenggelam ke dalam pelukan sang malam.

Kau bertanya kepada pantulan dirimu di cermin, _Apa—siapa—yang kamu lupakan?_

(_"Segala hal tentang _Dark Hour_, _Shadow_—semuanya, kau akan melupakannya," Ryoji berkata, menjulurkan dunia impian tepat di uluran telapak tangannya yang pucat, menunggu engkau untuk menggapai uluran tersebut (dan membunuhnya, dan melupakannya—dan membuatnya meninggalkanmu), "dan esok, kau akan terbangun sebagai seorang pelajar normal, menjalani hidup damai selayaknya anak sekolah biasa."_

_Kau menengadah. Lalu, dengan sekali gelengan pelan, kau mematahkan hatinya._)

Pantulan dirimu tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun. Hanya tatapan kosong. Hanya sebuah garis lurus di bibir tipis. Hanya wajah yang pucat dengan tubuh yang mulai mengurus.

_Apa? _kau kembali bertanya. _Siapa?_

_

* * *

_

**ii.**

**

* * *

**

**Y**ang tak mampu kau pungkiri adalah, setiap kali kau melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah bersama Junpei, atau di saat engkau menarik tangannya dan berlarian masuk ke Hagakure, kau akan selalu berpikir: _Seharusnya kita bertiga—bukan, bukan hanya berdua seperti ini._

Kau menyuarakan pemikiran tersebut kepada Junpei, dan ia mengernyit.

"Ya, Yuka-tan memang sering berangkat sekolah bersama kita, namun hari ini—"

Bukan, bukan, kau menggelengkan kepalamu. Bukan Yukari.

Junpei menaruh telapak tangan di dagu, mengelusnya. "Kenji, mungkin—?"

(_Junpei mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sebelum berujar, "Kalian makin hari makin dekat, huh...? Kemarin saja, kalian pergi ke Hagakure tanpaku."_

_Engkau dan Ryoji saling bertukar pandang, bingung akan pernyataan tiba-tiba tersebut. Lalu dengan cepat, kau mengalungkan tanganmu di lengan kiri Junpei, seraya tawa mulai menari keluar dari mulutmu. "Oooh, ada yang cemburu!"_

"_Si-siapa—"_

"_Kita akan selalu bertiga kok, Junpei-kun," Ryoji memotong sembari ia mengikuti gesturmu, mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kanan Junpei._

_Lalu bersama-sama, kalian menariknya dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah._)

Bukan, bukan, bukan dia, kau berkata. Bukan Kenji. Bukan Kazushi.

Tetapi seseorang, dengan bola mata biru (yang bersinar?) dan sebuah lengkung senyuman (yang jujur?). Seseorang, dengan nama yang tertinta di ujung lidahmu, di setiap belah ingatanmu, namun tak pernah mampu untuk kau sentuh.

Junpei memutar bola matanya, mengangkat bahu sebagai pertanda tidak tahu. Kemudian, selagi ia mengambil sumpit dan membukanya, ia berkata, "Entahlah, semuanya terasa aneh akhir-akhir ini, yeah? Aku selalu merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu—" ia menyeruput ramennya, "—seperti, _kehilangan_ sesuatu, kau tahu maksudku?"

_Ya_, kau berniat untuk menjawab. _Ya, ya, ya_.

* * *

**iii.**

**

* * *

**

**O**brolan Yukari terus berlanjut, dan berlanjut, dan berlanjut, sementara otakmu berusaha untuk menggambarkan seseorang dengan senyuman mentari dan tawa bagaikan lonceng; seseorang dengan hatimu di tangannya beserta nama yang tak dapat kau eja.

Seseorang. Seseorang. Seseorang—yang _penting_.

Terkadang, kau akan menoleh dengan cepat ketika sekelebat syal kuning berkibar tertiup angin musim semi. Terkadang, kau akan menengadahkan kepalamu di saat seseorang mengucapkan kata '_sayangku_' kepada orang yang dicintainya. Terkadang, terkadang, kau akan mengerutkan keningmu, kemudian berpikir, kau tak memerlukan air atau pun hujan untuk dapat merasakan bagaimana sesaknya tenggelam.

Yang kau perlukan hanyalah sepasang manik biru yang menghilang, sebuah nama yang tak mampu kau tuliskan, beserta senyum sedih yang perlahan-lahan terhapus dengan cepat.

_Siapa? _kau mencoba berpikir kembali. _Si—_

"Minako? Minako?"

Kau mengerjapkan mata, dan di hadapanmu, Yukari menatap dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dengan segera kau tersenyum, sembari tertawa kecil dan berkata betapa bodohnya engkau karena melamun seperti tadi.

Dan bukannya melanjutkan perbincangkan, ia malah memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan, terlihat tidak yakin dengan senyuman yang kau berikan. "Hei, Minako, apa kamu—" ia memiringkan kepala, sedangkan kamu hanya terdiam, menunggu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "—seperti, kau tahu, kehilangan sesuatu?"

_Tidak_, dengan cepat kau menjawab.

(_"Kau tahu, mungkin kau mirip dengan cinta pertamaku," Ryoji berujar, sembari ia memiringkan kepala, "mungkin karena itulah kau terasa begitu familiar."_

"_Seperti apa dia?" refleks, pertanyaan itu terlontar, bergulir begitu saja dari bibirmu._

_Ryoji terlihat bingung untuk menjawabnya. Perlahan, ia mengalihkan pandangan darimu dan menunduk, mencoba bersembunyi di balik syal kuningnya. "Entah kenapa... aku tak begitu ingat," ungkapnya. Ia menengadah, menatapmu dengan permata biru yang seolah berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam iris merahmu._

_Dan kemudian, kala ia melengkungkan kurva di bibirnya, kau berpikir, tak penting apakah kau akan menjadi yang kedua, atau yang ketiga, keempat atau kelima atau keenam untuknya. Yang terpenting bagimu adalah—_

"_Tapi aku berharap kalau ia seperti dirimu, Minako-chan."_

—_kau ingin menjadi miliknya._)

_Ya—mungkin_, kau menambahkan, terlihat tidak yakin_._

Yukari menarik badannya, kemudian bersandar di sofa. Ia lalu berkata, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini, ekspresimu terlihat seperti kau sedang... mencari sesuatu—" ia terdiam selagi engkau mencoba untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut, menorehkan segalanya di dalam otakmu dan berusaha untuk mengerti,

"—dan... kau tak bisa menemukannya."

* * *

**iv.**

**

* * *

**

**J**antungmu seolah berhenti berdetak, kedua mata terbelalak dan ekspresi kaget terkuak tumpah di wajahmu ketika siluet itu tampak di kamar ini.

Ada seorang anak kecil yang berlarian di kamarmu, dengan telapak kaki telanjang beserta hitam dan putih yang melintang di piyama kecilnya.

Kali pertama hanyalah sebuah bayangan transparan, beserta sekelebat langkah kecil sebelum ia lenyap di dalam pelukan sang mentari. Kali kedua dan ketiga hanya berdiri dan menatap dan menghilang ketika kau berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Kali keempat, kelima, keenam—dan seterusnya, ia menghantui pikiranmu dan tersenyum dengan permata yang bersinar beserta paras yang pucat.

Dan kali ketiga belas, ia berdiri di dekat ranjang, memanggilmu dengan sebuah nama yang tak mampu kau dengar.

—

Lalu, ada seorang remaja lelaki, dengan iris biru yang pucat dan kurva kebahagiaan yang retak.

Tak ada lagi anak kecil dengan piyama hitam-putih yang tersenyum sewaktu kau menanyakan namanya. Tak ada lagi lengkung kekanak-kanakan dan ekspresi sendu yang terlukis dan langkah kecil yang memudar setiap kau ingin menggapainya.

Yang ada hanyalah seorang lelaki, beserta syal kuning yang melilit di leher pucatnya, dan pandangan yang menghujanimu dengan beribu-ribu perasaan nostalgia.

(_Ryoji menaruh sebuah cincin di telapak tanganmu yang terbuka, menekankan permukaannya yang dingin ke kulit halusmu, kemudian berujar, "Kuharap, kamu mau menyimpannya," ia menampilkan kurva kecil seraya mulai mencengkram syalnya, "kalau kau mau menyimpannya, mungkin aku...—pasti, aku mampu melewati semua ini, karena aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang menyimpan bukti keberadaanku. Di sini, di dalam telapak tanganmu."_)

"R—"

(_"Aku tak ingin melupakanmu," ujarmu, sementara tangan mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Ryoji dan memaksanya untuk menatapmu. Hanya menatapmu. "Aku... aku—kami—tak bisa—tak mau—membunuhmu."_

_Ryoji memperdalam kerutan di keningnya, lalu ia menoleh dan mencoba menatapmu tanpa harus menangis, "Kau akan hidup dalam kesengsaraan, menunggu kematian, berusaha melawan sesuatu yang tak mampu kau lawan!"_

_Itu jauh lebih baik daripada melupakanmu, kau berpikir, dan kau semakin memperkencang genggamanmu untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau tak peduli._)

"—y—"

(_"Ini karena kalian—" Junpei menggerutu, menghela napas panjang dengan ekspresi menyebalkan seraya ia menaruh kain pel di dalam ember, "—kita jadi dihukum seperti ini, cuma gara-gara berlarian di koridor sekolah."_

_Kau tertawa seraya mulai menghapus papan tulis yang kotor, "Tapi tadi menyenangkan!"_

_Ryoji mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi, nanti."_

_Junpei menghela napas, lalu menonjokkan kepalan tangannya di udara dan berteriak, "Yang kalah, nanti harus mentraktir yang menang sampai kelas tiga!"_

"_Ya!" kau dan Ryoji membalas, bersamaan, seirama._)

"—o—"

(_Ryoji menatapmu dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu terbaca. Lalu, sementara kereta terus bergoncang-goncang, kau memiringkan kepalamu dan bertanya mengapa._

_Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan seraya menjawab, "Tidak, hanya saja—" ia kembali menatapmu, "—aku yakin, yakin sekali, kita pasti pernah bertemu. Entah kapan, entah di mana."_)

"—j—"

(_"Ryoji Mochizuki," ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan sambil menampilkan lengkung senang di wajah. Seraya engkau menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, ia berkata sembari mengedipkan mata, "Minako-chan. Nama yang cantik, untuk gadis yang cantik pula."_

_Kau tergelak, lalu membalas, "Rayuan yang bagus, Romeo."_)

Dan ketika kau mencoba untuk menyentuhnya—

—ia menghilang, meninggalkanmu dengan sekumpulan kenangan dan ingatan dan janji yang hancur tertoreh di setiap garis memorimu, mengalir deras di seluruh pembuluh darahmu.

* * *

**v.**

**

* * *

**

**I**nilah yang selama ini kau lupakan.

Yang kau lupakan adalah betapa menyenangkannya berbaring di bawah sinar mentari tanpa perlu memikirkan apa pun bersama teman-temanmu. Yang sudah lama tidak mampu kau ingat adalah hal-hal kecil yang manis seperti berjalan dan mendengarkan kota menciptakan simfoni hanya untukmu, atau ketika kau melakukan hal konyol dan tertawa bersama orang yang kau sayangi, atau hanya sekedar terbangun dari mimpi, merasakan matahari memelukmu dalam kehangatan, beserta sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa _ya, ya, kau masih hidup_.

Yang kau lupakan adalah waktumu yang kian lama kian menipis, napasmu yang semakin lama semakin terputus, dan hidupmu yang kini memudar termakan waktu.

Lalu, saat Aigis membelai rambutmu, sementara kelopak matamu perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah turun, kau mendengar sebuah suara yang dahulu kau lupakan, "Minako."

Kau ingin tertawa (sekaligus menangis) saat mendengarnya. Kau ingin mengulurkan tanganmu ke atas, menggapai suara tersebut, namun tubuhmu terasa seolah bukan lagi milikmu. Kau ingin membuka mulutmu dan balas memanggil namanya yang telah lama tak dapat kau ucapkan, tetapi bibirmu kini terasa kaku.

Kau dapat mendengar suara langkah temanmu di tangga, beserta tawa mereka—

"Minako, Minako—sayangku."

—dan ketika kau memejamkan mata, kau membayangkan dirimu berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**o. epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Hampa, dingin, itulah hal pertama yang kau rasakan.

Kemudian—

"Maafkan aku," Ryoji berujar ketika kau membuka mata, mempertemukan permata merahmu dengan iris biru yang telah lama kau rindukan tersebut. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Kau—kau tak seharusnya berada di sini."

Yang ada kini hanyalah kamu, beserta taburan kilau langit yang merentang tanpa batas di atasmu, di bawah kakimu, di sekeliling tubuhmu, dan Ryoji yang berdiri di depan sana.

Kau melangkah mendekat, sementara dari kejauhan, kau dapat melihat bahwa ia tersentak dan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Kau menghentikan langkahmu, menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk, lebih memilih untuk mengamati kerlipan-kerlipan bintang berlatar malam di bawahnya.

"Ryoji—"

"Maafkan aku," ia kembali mengulang, seolah-olah hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu bergulir dari bibirnya yang mengerut. "Kau... kau berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang—yang lebih baik daripada _ini_. Daripada _aku_."

Kau kembali melangkah, satu, dua, tiga, dan kali ini ia tidak menghindar. Kau berjalan sampai kau berada di dekatnya, sampai kau bisa melihat tangan terkepalnya yang kini bergetar, sampai kau bisa merasakan napasnya menyapu kulit tanganmu ketika kau membelai pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Tak apa," kau berbisik, "tak apa, tak apa."

Ryoji mengangkat wajah, menatapmu yang kini tersenyum lebar dengan iris birunya yang selalu, selalu bersinar di matamu. Ia bergerak untuk menyentuh telapak tanganmu yang berada di pipinya, kemudian bertanya dengan ragu, "...Aku—aku senang kau berada di sini," ia memberi jeda, mengerutkan keningnya seraya kembali melanjutkan, "apakah aku terdengar egois?"

Kau hanya tertawa, kemudian menggeleng, sebelum engkau menyandarkan wajahmu di bahunya dan memejamkan mata.

"Tak apa, tak apa—" kau tersenyum di bahunya, "—sayangku."

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes2: **_Sayangku_ itu maksudnya artian dari _my dearest_. Kalau ada yang tahu artian yang jauuuuh lebih bagus dan lebih elit daripada _sayangku_, kasih tahu saya!  
**Notes3: **Challenge ini susah banget hdjagjfhshgdhd. Kayaknya nggak kerasa angst sama hurt/comfortnya huhuhuhu maaaaaaaf. ;;  
**Notes4: **Aduh, em, anda bosen nggak sih ngeliat saya ngepublish fic dengan pairing ini mulu? ;;  
**Notes5: **Erm, bersedia memberi saran/kritik dan review? Pretty pretty please?


End file.
